Conveyor belts and other moving items can be cleaned by a transversely moving cleaning head spraying a fluid such as water or steam onto the belt. When cleaning a conveyor, it is often not possible to clean the whole width of the conveyor in a single transverse movement of the cleaning head. Accordingly, it is necessary to sequentially clean across the conveyer.